


自行狗血

by NoraTao



Category: all子曰
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoraTao/pseuds/NoraTao
Summary: all子曰24h随机掉落彩蛋





	自行狗血

**Author's Note:**

> mob子曰  
> 子曰单箭头咩
> 
> 欧欧西

Title: 自行狗血  
Pairings：mob曰，曰➡咩  
欧欧西。

 

子曰分手了。  
子曰分手前还莫名其妙踹了前任一脚。  
子曰听着前天还在跟自己甜言蜜语的前任骂骂咧咧竟然觉得有点快乐。

这分手的事儿说起来怨不得前任。前任是真的好，逢年过节讨人欢心一套套的，嘴上还跟抹了蜜似的，人看着花得很但实际上是个忠犬，跟子曰处了两年，不能说没有瑕疵，可大体上能算是模范伴侣了。细细说来，这子曰得负起全责。  
毕竟好好一段令人羡慕的感情里，谁先变的心，谁就得挨骂。  
子曰是真的让微信里骂了个遍，包括且不限于那些一直盯着前任蠢蠢欲动的小姑娘，其中的喜悦能跳出对话框来。  
咩：你说你图什么？  
一条疑惑夹杂在一片骂声中弹了出来。  
纷争的中心看了眼备注。  
图你啊。

这个全责真不假。  
咩是子曰前阵子在社团活动里遇到的，腿长细腰好身段，能打能骚会撩人，起初子曰不过是跟她在食物桌边聊了一会儿，换了个微信号，就觉得有些头晕目眩。  
后来子曰接连几日梦见一汪春水，她在其中沉沉浮浮，感受陌生的柔软舌头流连腿间，激起一波又一波呻吟。  
“我看你不如分了吧。”  
舌头的主人缓慢而含糊道。  
子曰浑身一颤，仿若被电流击中，猛得从床上弹跳起来。  
不可能弯的，她盯着从窗帘缝隙中泄出的一线月光想，我有一个绝佳的人人艳羡的伴侣。  
end 可她确实再难对伴侣提起丝毫兴趣，凝视那张英俊的面孔，她总会想起社团活动里那张上了妆而明媚的脸，那张脸所拥有的与梦境里一模一样的嗓音和口音。

但不管怎么说，子曰也不知道事情为什么会变成现在这个样子。  
她微信、QQ甚至于校用微博上激起的波浪过于可怕，最先不过是亲友基友间恨铁不成钢又担心的询问，接下来仿佛撞上一场非节日内的狂欢，一群快乐又招人厌的小姑娘跑出来大谢特谢，寻得一丝机会的同时又悄悄diss子曰不识货，好像她提出分手是什么天杀的事情。  
子曰被这些消息烦得头昏脑胀，一时脑热便去了附近一家大约是有些名气的酒吧。她不能喝酒，不说三杯，可能一杯就能放倒，可放在分手的今天，就好像多了些不同的意思，至于酒量，那大可不放在心上。  
如果理智尚存，她可能还是不知道事情为什么会变成这样。  
酒吧另开的特殊小包厢里氛围不算好，灯光昏暗，贴着墙纸，在这天气里带着股南方特有的潮湿霉味儿。子曰的头昏昏沉沉，她躺在那张硬床垫上，头下方枕着自己与另一个人的外套所折叠而成的小枕头，拉链硌在后脑勺上生疼。  
她的上衣被高高撩起咬在嘴里，胸罩是前扣的，此时正大敞着任由另一个人的唇舌打着转儿四处描画。她能感觉到那条舌头与梦境中不大一样，触感要粗粝些，在胸口留下一路的黏湿，间或在突出的位置用舌尖轻轻顶弄，一颗圆润的舌钉不断刮擦张开的奶孔。  
子曰有一点想起来了，她喝了一杯说出来都觉得土味的长岛冰茶，紧接着套路地倒在隔壁高挑女孩的怀里。那是个漂亮女孩，子曰醉眼朦胧地扫过她染成深绿的头发，视线落在不算厚的嘴唇上。  
是橘色。  
她想起了咩，今天早上咩出现在饭堂时就涂着橘色，绿色发尾在太阳底下照得比平时都要鲜艳。  
于是她放心地靠在酒吧女孩的身上，被轻而易举地带进了楼上房间。  
那条舌头又顺着中线游走到小腹，子曰下身一凉，随后被人轻轻一掰，两腿大张，露出浅红色的地方来。舌头在大腿根处掠过，微微顶了顶最柔嫩的位置。  
女孩停下来了。  
“行。”  
子曰听见自己呜咽道。

快感让子曰逐渐流水，舌头灵活的钻进钻出带来她难以承受的瘙痒感。她是第一次，但酒吧女孩口活好得显然能说明一些事情，也许还能打个樱桃梗结，女孩四肢修长，舔弄得水声作响的同时手掌轻轻拢住子曰的乳肉，她戴着三个戒指，手掌来来回回、忽轻忽重地揉搓着，似乎那儿能捏出奶水来。  
子曰忍不住伸手揪住对方的头发，那是一头偏短的头发，并不很柔顺，有些毛躁。她抓得过于用力，女孩含着那儿发出一声闷哼。  
这一点声音让子曰浑身一僵，伴随着要去不去的高潮她微有清醒，垂着眼去看那个舌尖跳舞的女孩。  
后者正巧抬起眼来看她，四目相撞，子曰借着昏暗的灯光看清那双眼睛里浅淡的颜色与她深刻的轮廓。那大概是个混血儿。  
不是咩。  
曾经涂着橘色口红的唇突然向上移动，含住已经硬挺起来小小一颗的圆球，紧跟着狠狠一嘬。  
“滚！”  
子曰尖叫。  
她高潮了。

子曰分手了。  
因为子曰弯了。  
她再也肖想不动男性，满心满眼都是女性柔软的舌头和修长白皙的手。她知道咩是个弯的，现在她也有理由让自己去向咩求爱了。她要感谢那个酒吧女孩，尽管一定程度上她也想把对方找出来打一顿。  
这个星期六依然是社团活动，咩会像她朋友圈所说那样出现在那里。  
子曰信心满满地冲进了活动会场。  
她看见咩在亲吻另一个女孩，怀里还有一个。  
子曰心碎了。

一只修长的、戴着三个戒指的手由后伸来揽住了子曰，她认得这只手。  
“我可终于抓到你了。”  
她也认得这个声音。


End file.
